Flexible hybrid electronics (FHE) devices are flexible and applicable to wearable devices, smart patches, smart garment, or in-vehicle systems as a type of electronic component that has attracted much attention. However, in a flexible hybrid electronic packaging structure, each device structure has different characteristics, and the stress on each device in the system is different according to the user's application field/wearing method and impact force. Therefore, a reliability of this type of product is not easy to control, and the product is prone to damages.